The Tale of Sir Fratley
by NaomiKindle
Summary: "I climbed the highest mountains only to hear rumors of your victories. I searched the deepest valleys, only to find your footsteps. But I never found you. And in the end, I heard something...something unbearable!" What did Sir Fratley encounter on his journey, and how did he come to remember nothing of his past Full summary/details inside. Not a pairing for Beatrix/Fratley.
1. Endearment

**Author's Notes:** As much as I adore the story of Final Fantasy IX, there was one thing that always struck me: why _did_ Fratley have no recollection of his past? After many times of playing through and reading up on the content, and frankly the wikia page is largely disappointing. Thus, a fanfiction was needed. As always, reviews make it update sooner. Enjoy!

**Notes Before the Story:**

**Full Summary: **"I climbed the highest mountains only to hear rumors of your victories. I searched the deepest valleys, only to find your footsteps. But I never found you. And in the end, I heard something...something unbearable!" Five years prior to the kidnapping of Princess Garnet, Sir Fratley left his home of Burmecia to test his skills to ensure he could protect his kingdom and maintain its peaceful prosperity. And yet...something went awry. What did Sir Fratley encounter on his journey, and how did he come to remember nothing of his past?

**Setting/Pairings:** Set beginning five years prior to the game and takes place over those five years, ending months before the game occurs. Freya/Fratley is the only pairing.

**Disclaimer:** I, sadly, do not own any of the characters or themes of Final Fantasy IX and make no profit from writing my ideas.

* * *

**Prologue:  
**Endearment

"Beatrix?" she asks, curiosity laced between the syllables.

"Yes, Beatrix," I reply, gazing the length of my spear. "I hear there are many fierce warriors out in the world – some more powerful than even I… Beatrix of Alexandria, in particular. They say her swordsmanship is the best in the land."

"Sir Fratley," she pleads, "do you still insist on going on your journey?"

"Yes," I say. Her head falls, hanging sadly beneath her helm. "Please understand, Freya. Right now,Burmecia is at peace, while other nations are slowly but surely gaining power." She says nothing, and I sigh, not wanting to admit the truth. "I don't know if my spear alone is enough to protect Burmecia." She looks up, eyes determined, and gets ready to protest; I continue. "…Which is precisely why I must go out into the world."

"Sir Fratley, I do not think I can live on my own," she begins, green eyes watering beneath thin white strands of bangs. "Not without you."

"Freya, you're going to be fine," I assure her with a soft smile. "Trust your strength…and have faith in your destiny." With sorrow, her head hangs again, and I know she is attempting to hide her tears. "Once I complete my journey around the world, I will return to Burmecia." She is quiet for a moment, hesitant to accept my decision. After a moment, her eyes lift from the floor to meet my own.

"Then promise me, one more time, that you _will_ return," she asks of me. She is determined, her eyes fierce and her stance unwavering despite her uncertainty. She is strong, I remind myself.

"I promise," I reply without hesitance. With one last smile, I turn from my love, ready to take my leave from my kingdom. I hear a stifled sob behind me, but I do not stop. She is strong. And it is for her sake that I must know if I can protect Burmecia. I quietly leave the palace, passing through the still town. Voices speak nearby, cheerful and pleasant in the rain. Turning the corner, I see several of my comrades by the fountain. Noticing me, they wave.

"You're off then?" Dan asks as the other takes his leave.

"So it would seem," I reply, a slight touch of sorrow hidden in the phrase.

"How'd she take it?" he queries.

"As one might expect," I say, remembering the heartbreak of my love as I turned my back to her at the palace gate. "Might I ask a favor of you?"

"Of course," Dan replies eagerly. "Anything."

"Take care of her in my absence," I say, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. "I know she is strong, and yet sorrow ensues. Keep her safe during this time of uncertainty, and soon I will return to her."

"She _is_ strong, Fratley," Dan replies. "She'll be alright. I doubt she needs a watchful eye. But rest assured, I will watch over her. And upon your return, she'll be safe, and waiting for you."

"I know I can count on you, comrade," I say, my hand falling from his shoulder. I turn from him, feet sloshing in the standing puddles as I make my way to the edge of town. Nodding to the guards, I pass through the gates of Burmecia, not looking back to the fading city.


	2. The Challenge

**Author's Note:** No reviews? Sad face. Reviews make me update faster! ;)

* * *

**Chapter One:  
**The Challenge

At the least, the trek to Alexandria will take several weeks on foot. But the ravenous fiends of the Mist are decent practice. Part of me worries as I come closer to the kingdom, unsure of whether my blade will be stronger than the General's. I long to return – to my beloved, to my kingdom. And yet, I know I must face this challenge. I cannot fear, or look back. The fear of failure cannot stifle me.

I sit upon a rock by the nearby stream. It rushes past, eroding the bank and smoothing the rocks beneath its surface. A cool breeze blows a mist across my face, the water cold against the morning air. From my pack, I pull a piece of stationary and a quill and ink. Eyes close against the foggy sky, and I take in a deep breath. The plush griffin feather dips into the ink, stirring the surface ever so slightly as it sinks. I lift it again, the once white tip now deep soot black. It scratches across the stationary, words forming at its tip:

_Freya – _

_ It has been a week since my departure. I hope you are well, though I know I needn't worry on your behalf. All is well, as of now, my only challenges coming from the Mist monsters. I have passed through the North Gate, and now make my way through the land below the Mist. I approach the Ice Cavern as I speak, in hopes of bartering a ride a cargo ship. Alexandria is not far beyond my sight, only the Mist now shrouding it._

_My blade shall truly be tested in the coming days. Once I have succeeded in my challenge, I will return to you, my love._

_Until then,_

_ Fratley – _

It is short, but I am uncertain of what else to add. I fold the parchment carefully, placing it in the pocket just inside my coat. I lift my spear from the soggy earth, sheathing it behind my back. The river flows southward from Alexandria, and I follow it downstream. Crawling through the Evil Forest would be meaningless – the cliffs scale too steeply upwards to climb to Alexandria. Following the river south, I finally reach the Ice Cavern. A frozen cave of shimmering beauty and glass walls. It climbs upward, winding through the mountainside.

When I exit, the sun shines down, warming cold skin. Nearby, I can see the small village of Dali. To the other side, the tall gates towers over the cliff side. I approach, and the guard lets me pass. A vendor sits eagerly behind her post and I approach her. She yields supplies; none I need. I pull the letter from by pocket, and a reasonable stash of Gil.

"Could you ensure this letter reaches Burmecia?" I ask. She nods, accepting the letter and tip. She places it aside, in a stack of papers awaiting sending.

"A Moogle comes tomorrow," she says. "He can deliver it." I nod, quietly, and she smiles assuredly. I pass through the gate once more, crossing the lush fields to the neighboring village of Dali. Around the village, men work in the fields, plow tilling dirt and preparing the earth for a new season. A little ways away from the edge of the fields, a cargo ship sits quietly waiting for departure as crew loads a few bails of grain.

"Are you the captain?" I ask a gentleman as he gestures for one of the men to get one of the items. He turns, thick fingers scratching a burly beard.

"That'd be right," he says. "Don't drop those supplies!" he adds over my shoulder before looking back to me.

"This cargo ship, does it venture to Alexandria?" I query, and he nods.

"Righ' to the castle," he replies. "You lookin' for a ride?" I nod, and his heavy laugh bellows. "Well, we can arrange tha' – so long as ya don't mind workin'."

"You have my gratitude," I smile, and he points to a stack of barrels near the field.

"Those need ta be loaded," he says. "Don' matter where, so long as they get on there." I nod, passing him as I cross to the stack of barrels. They smell of mead, and they are heavy. But the labor will be worth the transportation.

Alexandria, and General Beatrix – I shall face you soon.

*~*~*0*~*~*

The town of Alexandria bustles with business, the city dwellers going about their daily business in an absent-minded hurry. In the town square, the ticket booth is lined with impatient customers that tap their feet as they wait for their turn. I cross the square and pass the busy weapons shop, heading for a small archway. A white brick path opens into a circle, and Alexandrian soldiers stand on either side of the stairway that leads to the waterway. Eyes scan me as the guard speaks.

"State your name and business," she says coolly.

"Sir Fratley of Burmecia," I reply. "I wish to see General Beatrix of Alexandria." The blond looks to the other dark-haired guard, who nods.

"Take the boat across," she says in a nasally voice. "Captain Steiner will address the matter." I bow my head and proceed onto the ornately decorated boat. Wordlessly, a third soldier paddles the short distance across. I thank her, and she waits wordlessly as I head for the on my right stairs. Clanking fills the air, metal clattering against metal, and I stop.

"What is your business here?" the suited knight demands as he runs toward me.

"I seek audience with General Beatrix of Alexandria," I request humbly.

"For what purpose?" he asks suspiciously.

"That, good knight, is a matter I wish to only discuss with the general," I reply, unsure of how such an anxious guard would respond to my true request. "Perhaps you could kindly lead me to her?"

"I'll do no such thing!" he shouts. "I am Adelbert Steiner, Captain of the Knights of Pluto. You honestly expect me to –"

"Allow me to handle the situation?" a feminine voice interrupted, soft but stern. We both look to the top of the nearby fountain. Long chestnut locks sweep downward, curls swaying slightly in the cool breeze. An armored hand brushes through them, lifting bangs above bright maroon irises. "Why, yes. I do, Captain," she says wittily. The man stutters for a moment, but decides his protest is invalid. Without another word to me or the general, he skulks away, armor clanking loudly as he crosses the courtyard.

"What is your business with me, Burmecian?" she asks. A hand rests sassily on her hip, and she shifts her weight.

"General Beatrix, it is truly an honor," I bow my helm generously. She takes my hand, and we shake in a friendly gesture. "Odd as it may sound, I am here to challenge your swordsmanship."

"You want to challenge me?" she asks with slight surprise. "What reason do you have?"

"I must know that my blade can protect my home," I reply. "Your skills are acclaimed throughout the land, so I wish to test my own against yours." She hesitates, burgundy eyes studying me.

"What is your name, Burmecian?" she asks with curiosity.

"Sir Fratley, Dragon Knight of Burmecia," I reply humbly. She smiles, and her hand falls. Swaying slightly as she shifts her weight, it lands on the hilt of her sword. The trusted 'Save the Queen.'

"Well, Sir Fratley," she says with a slight smile. "I'll accept your challenge." The sword whispers loudly as it is released, gleaming in the warm sunlight. The steel is embellished with rubies and crested with diamond to strengthen the weapon. The hilt is ornately crafted, and more beautiful than the weapon I once heard of. I pull the spear from my back mount, and it cuts through the air as I ready it. "Let us begin!"

At once, light flashes across metal as she takes the initiative. Screeching, my blade meets hers, and forces it aside. I focus my energy and light bursts before me; a Burmecian crest forms below her and smoke rises from the ground. The attack subsides, and she sways from the unexpected skill. Seeing her opening, I race rapidly toward her, blade lunging forward. Her eyes flash, and she rolls from the attack, steel scraping concrete. A wind shifts in the air, and the distant scent of sea-salt settles around the scene. The grass sways around her, and I race towards her once more. She matches me, her blade shines suddenly as it slices nearer.

'_For the sake of my country…for the sake of Freya, I cannot lose this match!'_

I leap into the air and fall, plunging my spear downward. Back-flipping out of the way, she gracefully lands atop the fountain. I curse to myself, turning sharply. She uses that vantage point, and the rubies begin to glow. Orange light emits from the sword, and it slashes downward. Unable to dodge, the attack hits. I fall backwards, and a smirk crosses her lips. I leap forth and she meets my blade in midair, nullifying my attack. We both land on sun-warmed concrete, a fresh spray blowing from the pouring fountain.

"You're legendary skills aren't disappointing," I say as our weapons clash once more. She smiles and her eyes glisten. She breaks from the deflection, and leaps into the sunlight. I shade my eyes, and suddenly her silhouette dives towards me. Unable to defend, I fall beneath her weight. Diamonds in the steel flicker against my chest, and our eyes briefly meet. The weight lifts from my chest as she stands aside, and her weapon hisses as it is sheathed. An armored hand reaches downward, and I grasp it firmly as she lifts me from the dusty cement.

"You're not so bad yourself," she says warmly. "Your skills are impressive."

"I thank you for your time, General," I reply. Shame is laced within my acceptance; I have failed.

"You should be proud and confident in your skills, Sir Fratley," she says, placing a heavy hand on my shoulder. Eyes meet, and a smile gleams in her gaze. "It has been too long since I've faced such a challenging opponent. I have no doubt that you could defend your Burmecia." I return her tender smile and nod.

"Then I will challenge you again, one day," I say. "And I will once more test my skills against those of the legendary General of Alexandria."

"I shall look forward to it," she replies. "Good luck on your journeys, Sir Fratley." I nod proudly, and bow my head to my superior. I turn and cross the path, down the stairs, and to the boat. Eyes never gaze back to the gleaming sword that cuts through the castle of Alexandria, gleaming warmly in the orange sunset.


	3. Festival of the Hunt

**Author's Notes: **Just wanted to make note starting here, as this is the time lapse. In the game, Freya states when they approach the gates of Burmecia that she has not seen her home in five years, alluding that she left likely only months after Sir Fratley departed. Later, in Cleyra, she says that she heard that Prince Puck left a month after her, "making it three years." When she meets Zidane, she also says three years. Which, naturally, makes things a bit difficult when it comes to setting up a timeline. So I kind of tweaked her side of things, alluding that she did leave likely two years after Fratley, three years prior to gameplay, and that she meets Zidane at some point earlier on. I tried to keep it as accurate as possible, considering the continuity errors already present in the game.

Just wanted to throw that disclaimer out there in the open so no one gets fussy with the specific time she left. She states both. LITERALLY.

That being said, enjoy the chapter! I'd love to hear from some readers, hint-hint! ;P

* * *

**Chapter Two:  
**The Festival of the Hunt

I shan't forget the words the faultless general spoke that day. To have confidence in my own skills. And yet, I could not return to my love without the knowledge I could keep her safe were the need to arise. Unable to return, I instead traveled the Mist Continent, facing challenge after challenge, and achieving victory upon victory.

Four years have come and gone, moons and seasons passed. My travels have led me to the regency of Lindblum, for a competition known as the Festival of the Hunt. Such a fierce contest would be a test my skills. If I am victorious, perhaps it would be time to face the legendary swordsman once more.

The beasts are fierce, but my blade is more so. I cut through the air, and fiends fall like leaves in the wind beneath the force of my blade. I search the city that crawls with ravenous creatures, keeping my eye out for the one true test. A yell echoes through the air, and I race to the central point of the Business District. An Ironite roars and glides upward, perching on the Sundial Fountain. Jumping to his feet, the young boy readies a dagger in either hand. Ruffled blond locks frame his determined face, and tattered clothes drape his body. Fierce eyes cut through the youth, and the dragon roars wildly.

"Alright, you scumbag!" he yells fiercely, throwing a dagger like a boomerang. It cuts across the beast, and he catches the blade as the dragon screeches. Fire blasts from its mouth and the blond barely dodges in time. "Shit!" he yells, rolling sideways. This Ironite is fiercer than any I've encountered near Burmecia. Wild eyes like a beaten and starved animal – thirsty for fresh blood. A light swirls around the fiend, and a line of lavender traces down the sky. It erupts in sudden lightning, and the Thundaga sends him to his knees. I pull a Potion from the pouch on my belt, and race to his side.

"Here," I say, quickly handing him the small vial.

"Thanks," he replies, gulping down the fluid in a rapid swallow. He stands, lifting the daggers from the ground.

"You look like you could use the aid of a Dragon Knight," I say, drawing my spear from its back-mount.

"Yeah – I'm getting my ass kicked," the blond chuckles, accepting my assistance. "I've fought these before, but never one this ugly."

"I have not seen one this fierce before, either," I agree. I leap from the cobblestone path, and rise above the pale beast. The blond seizes its distraction, and focuses his energy. Suddenly, bright scoops of light cut through the air, and the Ironite writhes. My blade falls, and knocks him from his perch. Wide wings flap rapidly, and a gust forces us back. It flies upward again, but I match its move. Wind swirls around me, dragons forming as they propel me forth. Again, my spear pierces the beast. It shrieks painfully, and slams to the cobblestone.

"Hey, we did it!" the blond exclaims, leaping in victory. Before us, the Ironite stirs and groans as it lifts its head from the ground.

"Perhaps you've celebrated prematurely," I reply, readying my spear.

"Dammit," he says lightly, drawing his daggers once more. Suddenly, the pale dragon takes flight, swooping through the air. It lunges closer, and I leap above it. The blond yells agonizingly as the Ironite's teeth cut into the flesh beneath ragged denim. Shielded by the sunlight, I plummet downward. The blade plunges through its heart and it releases my comrade with a shriek that echoes across the city. Blood leaks across reptilian skin, the deep crimson contrasted against the pale rose scales. I withdraw my blade, still standing atop the carcass of the fallen Ironite. Nearby, the blond groans painfully. Denim is stained a dark shade of vermillion, and the fluid oozes down his limb from jagged puncture wounds. I approach, kneeling beside him.

"Bastard," he swore quietly, hissing with the pain. I pull a vial from my belt containing a shimmering gold fluid.

"This will sting," I warn. He braces himself, and I pour half of the contents over his wound. Skin hisses and sizzles, steam rising as scar tissue closes over the wound. I hand him the rest of the vial. "You should feel much better." He examines the substance for a moment.

"Elixir?" he asks and I nod. "Not easy to come by those. Thanks," he adds, swigging the potent fluid in one swallow. A frown slides across his face and he smacks his lips at the bitter flavor. He stands, still struggling slightly on his injured leg. "Damn, I've been disqualified, though." Blue eyes look up to me and he smiles. "Looks like you're gonna win this one." Time is called, and a buzzer echoes through the town. Contestants flood into the square, and middle-aged man approaches us. He is tall, and his face hidden beneath a burly set of eyebrows and long beard; he wears a long minister's robe lined with white cuffs and lace.

"Congratulations to you all," he begins. "You all have done well today, setting records and challenges for years to come. On behalf of Regent Cid Fabool IX, I – Minister Artania of Lindblum – present you with your reward of five thousand Gil." I step forward to accept my prize, and onlookers applaud.

"But he cheated!" a voice exclaims. Our heads swivel, and my eyes meet a fiery glare. "The rat had help taking down that Ironite," she proclaims. A long heavy axe props against the ground by her side, and for a moment I contemplate if the weapon is, in fact, heavier and taller than she. Russet tresses are ruffled and disheveled from action, but frame almond-colored skin. "I'm the true victor here," she challenged.

"Your…name, miss?" Minister Artania asks, eyes glancing over the records sheet.

"Lani," she replies curtly, flipping her hair arrogantly.

"Yes, well," he continues, lowering the scores. "You have placed in second. Were Fratley here to be disqualified, you would be the victor."

"That's right," she replies, stepping forward.

"However, there is no rule against aid in battle during the Festival of the Hunt," he continues. "In the case that one does receive assistance from another competitor, the one landing the final blow is awarded with the points. This would mean that the champion has no reason to be disqualified and therefore wins the competition." He shakes my hand absently and I pocket the Gil. I don't have to cut my eyes sideways to see that fierce gaze piercing into me; those eyes bore into me from behind. The Minster bows and takes his leave as the competitors disperse.

"You arrogant little bastard," she spits, and I turn to face her.

"The rules of the competition are clear, and I am not at fault," I reply coolly. "Perhaps you should not feel so sorely at your defeat."

"I'm not a sore loser," she snorts. "I just hate it when dirty scum like you cheats and gets away with it." She lifts her axe in challenge, and I turn from her. "Don't turn your back from me, filthy rat!"

"Perhaps you should not be so keen to search for battle," I advise without meeting her gaze.

"Or maybe you're just much of a damn coward to fight me!" she accused, and I heard the large blade scrape across the cobblestone. A warm wind drifts through the square, swirling dust as it passes through. Footsteps rapidly approach as she charges me from behind. At the last moment, I swiftly duck and dodge to the side. She falls flat, knees scraping across the stones. I draw my spear once more, still coated with the sticky blood of the Ironite.

Her axe slams against my spear, metal screeching as it comes into contact. Easily, I break the deflection, slinging her to the side. Light flickers and swirls around her as she focuses her energy into a spell. I jump upward as Fire erupts around me, and she barely manages to dodge my spear. Hastily, she casts another spell, but my movements are too quick for her magic to trace.

Snorting with frustration, she lunges again, and I leap back as the axe embeds itself in the stone. I focus my energy into my Dragon Knight skills. Light swirls and bursts forth. A whirlwind rises around her, blossoming cerise dragons that wrap themselves around her. Razor-like petals cut through the air, and she yelps as they slice through the air before dispersing in a red shimmering light. The stubborn girl stands shakily, small gashes oozing red across her arms. She wipes a little blood from her cheek, smearing it across the suntanned skin. I sheathe my spear against my back.

"You have lost this battle," I declare. "Gracefully accept defeat, and learn from the experience you have gained in this challenge." Her narrowed gaze meets mine, stern and steady. I turn before she responds, and cross the square. The blond stands, staggering a bit at first, but walks by my side as I head to the Air-Cab Station.

"'S about time someone kicked her butt," he remarks with a laugh. "She's always cheating to win the Festival." I don't reply, but nod silently. "So, your name's Fratley?"

"It is," I reply. "Of Burmecia. And yours?"

"Zidane," he grins, "Of Tantalus." We arrive at the station and he thinks for a moment. "Why don't I buy you lunch," he asks. Bright blue eyes shimmer with mischief as our gaze meets. "Just as a thanks," he adds. I nod, a smile touching my lips. We sit on the cab and it lurches forward. "There's this great place in the Industrial District that has all kinds of stuff."

The air cab arrives and he talkatively leads me to the restaurant. It's a rundown little place, but the warm scents escaping from the kitchen are enticing. We sit and order, and our food arrives timely. I suck down a spoon of soup, the fluid warm as it flows down my throat.

"Y'know, your name is really familiar for some reason," he trails nonchalantly. Curious cobalt eyes strike me as he studies my features beneath my helm, and his lips purse thoughtfully. "Have we met before?"

"Doubtful," I reply, "I have been through the regency of Lindblum once before, but it was quite some time ago and I didn't stay very long."

"...That's _really_ buggin' me..." he says after a moment, sucking down a spoonful of soup. His spoon clanks against porcelain as he dives for another mouthful and I clear my throat quietly.

"You said you were of Tantalus," I say, sipping from my drink. "I'm not familiar with the name."

"It's…well, they're kind of like my brothers," he replies with a mouthful. "We're a band of…uh, 'financial negotiators.' We travel and perform some of Lord Avon's plays."

"A theatrical group," I reply. I am not ignorant – I realize that 'financial negotiators' is his term for a band of thieves. But he seems kind enough, and I have no reason to judge him based on his profession.

"Yeah," he nods. "Actually, we're heading to Alexandria tomorrow for a performance of _Wishing Upon a Star_ for the nobles."

"Alexandria…" I repeat distantly.

"Yeah," he agrees, taking a large bite from his soft roll. "The Queen, nobles of Treno – even the Princess. The money's pretty good, too." Warm liquid slides down my throat as I take another spoonful, and I stare into the amber broth thoughtfully. His voice vaguely reaches my ears, but the words are lost, muffled by my own contemplation. "…and the castle is amazing. You ever been to Alexandria?"

"Mm," I nod, churning the soup with my spoon. Steam swirls upward, salty and warm as it brushes my nose. "I, too, am destined for Alexandria…"

"Really?" he says, swallowing another mouthful. "For what?" My gaze meets his, cerulean glinting with curiosity as he studies me, awaiting my answer.

"…To see an old friend," I reply finally, spoon finally finding lips once more. I can feel his eyes scrutinizing me, uncertain if I am truthful. Finally, he tears off another bite of bread.

"Well, if you want, I could talk to the Boss," he says. "Y'know, see if you could hitch a ride." My gaze finds his, and the blond smiles as he senses my uncertainty. "It's no big deal. You saved my ass, after all." Hesitance wavers, and a smile flickers across my features as I turn back to my soup.

"I'll take you up on that offer," I reply. After all, the Regency of Lindblum is by no means a short distance from Alexandria castle. If the kind thief wishes to repay me, I am not too modest to accept gratitude. "I will join you on your journey to Alexandria." He beams, grin spreading ear-to-ear.

"Alrighty, then," he nods. From the corner, a chime sounds from the clock over the kitchen doorway. Another rings after it, followed by a third. The blond chokes, nearly sucking down his spoon. Coughing he looks up to the clock, and sighs. "Ah, shit. I'm late," he says, throwing his fork down.

"Late?" I repeat, studying the frustration in youthful features as he gathers himself.

"I was supposed to be back at two thirty – for our final rehearsal," Zidane replies, standing.

"I did not intend to keep you," I say, sliding off of my barstool. "You have my apologies."

"Oh, no – i-it's not your fault," he stammers, delving a hand into his pocket. He pulls out a small pouch, and fingers probe its contents as he searches for payment. Before he can protest, I quickly place some of my reward onto the bar. The tender nods, accepting the payment. "Hey – I thought I was treating you to lunch!" he frowns.

"Please, consider it gratitude for offering me transportation to Alexandria," I reply. After all, the boy was a thief – and young. I didn't have to guess to know he likely was just scraping by. He smiles, accepting the gesture, and I follow him to the street.

"Follow me," Zidane says, racing towards the cable car station. Hastily, I board behind him. "The guys are down in the Theatre District. I'll talk to the Boss about you 'stowing away,'" he says jokingly. Sunbeams cast in through the window, shown brightly on golden strands. Sapphires twinkle in the light, ambition and mischief gleaming in his eyes as he watches the city below. After a moment, the cable car lurches, screeching against the wires as we arrive in the Theatre District. We round the corner, heading down the stairs; he approaches a tall run-down building and stops.

"Wait here for just a minute," he says, and I oblige. The spunky youth disappears behind the door, and I can hear a booming voice from inside. The voice calms, and a conversation reaches my ears. I try to make out the words, but they are muffled by the wall between us. Suddenly, laughter echoes from inside, and I hear the blond protest loudly. The door opens and the blond throws a remark over his shoulder. "Yeah, go get bitten by and Ironite and see how _you_ like it!" He turns to me, face a warm tint of red, and I can't help but chuckle. He scowls and I stifle my laughter.

"My apologies," I say, clearing my throat. "I hope he didn't give you any trouble?"

"Pfft, yeah, right," he replies sarcastically, shooting a dirty eye back to the doorway. The laughter dies down behind the door, and he shakes his head. "Nah, he just likes to give me a hard time," Zidane shrugged. "Oh, and you're good to go with us tomorrow."

"You have my thanks," I reply, bowing politely. Gloved fingers scratch his head, uncertain of how to respond. He clears his throat awkwardly.

"You're welcome," he replies quietly. Silence falls over us and I look to the pale blue sky, warm with the afternoon sun. A dove flies distantly, briefly disappearing as it hits the sunlight. "You wanna watch the rehearsal?" he finally asks, and I sense his uncertainty.

"A generous offer, but I've troubled you enough," I reply. "What time will the ship depart?"

"Dawn," he replied. "Meet us by the castle before daybreak, okay?" I nod, and bid him farewell with a smile. I turn, crossing the cobbled path to the stairs. Wood whines on its hinges as he heads back inside the rickety building, and a spurt of booming laughter reaches my ear on the brisk breeze as it wafts passed. I smile to myself; I must admit, I am jealous of such companionship. I've spent too much time seeking my own strength, and loneliness has gotten the better of me.

And I miss her dearly. Like a stone that sits on my heart, heavy and stifling as it bears down against my spirit. And yet, I know this quest is necessary. In the four years of travelling, I've seen what the world is becoming... I fear a war might yet be upon us, slowly rising like a drowsy dragon from a deep winter's slumber – and just as fierce.

'_Freya…only a little longer…and I will return to you.'_


	4. Anticipation

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much to VashandNaomiForever for reviewing! Got me in the mood to update! ;) Hope this piques your interest - things are starting to get warmed up! Enjoy the read, and don't forget to review - it makes updates post sooner!

* * *

**Chapter Three:  
**Anticipation

Rose beams reflect off of the crystal sword that rises from the center of the castle. It shimmers with the dawn, radiant as the sun across the misty horizon. Marble bricks surround it in an elegantly crafted structure, and somewhere beyond those walls, the renowned General awaits. I will challenge her once more, my skills now sharper than once before. Back then, I knew what a feat such a challenge would be. And yet, I still overestimated my own strength, my own cunning…my own ability.

"_You should be proud and confident in your skills, Sir Fratley."_ The words have lingered with me since that day over four years ago. A bold statement, considering the source. And yet, I was not capable of defeating her. Should the time arise… No, I must know that I can protect Burmecia – my King and comrades…and her.

I cannot fail this time.

Wind brushes pale locks over my face, and I swipe them beneath my helm. The morning breeze is cool, especially from the deck of the Prima Vista, and I shiver slightly beneath the wind. I watch as the ship approaches, the gleaming sword ever-nearer.

"We should be docking in a little while," the blond yawns behind me, footsteps echoing on the hollow deck. "Baku said we'd be dropping you off at the city gate – you don't have clearance to enter the castle, or something like that."

"That will be fine," I reply distantly. Eyes bore into me, studying me as the boy watches me from behind.

"Something on your mind?" he finally asks, stepping to my side. Elbows rest on the railing, and he leans over the side of the ship. Blue eyes linger across the distance as he watches the kingdom drift closer.

"…I've awaited my return to Alexandria for some time," I reply honestly.

"Oh?" he pries. Eyes do not meet mine, and I sense the false tone of aloofness laced into the syllable. "Why's that?" I don't reply. Instead, my thoughts turn inward, and I quietly contemplate his question. Blue strikes me, interrupting my thoughts as he glances over to me. "…What's your story, Fratley?" he asks finally. I chuckle; to such a carefree youth, I must appear as an enigma – desperately reaching to gain what I can never grasp.

"Story…?" I repeat to myself, considering the term.

"Yeah," he replies, turning to face me. He leans on his elbows, back towards the distance. "I mean, you said you're from Burmecia…and you have a friend to visit here in Alexandria… But you obviously miss your home…"

"And how did you deduce that?" I reply, raised-eyebrowed. He stops, wide-eyed as he realized his assumption must have stirred me.

"I, uh…" he stammers. "Well, who wouldn't miss their home after a while?" he finally recovers, shrugging. I chuckle at the response and sigh.

"The roots of my conquest are much too complicated," I reply quietly. "But…only once I know I can protect her…can I return to Burmecia."

"Ooohh, so this is about a _girl_," he remarks knowingly, and I chuckle quietly. "Well, lucky for you, I'm an expert with the ladies."

"Is that so?" I ask, lips turning in a subconscious smile. "So, Ruby is your 'lady,' then?"

"What!?" he exclaims, clearly not expecting the assumption. "N-no, we're just friends! She helps us with the plays and stuff…we…we're not." I chortle, the matter-of-fact confidence suddenly shattering beneath accusation. Realizing my jest, he lets himself laugh, scratching and ruffling blond locks. Suddenly, a horn whistles over the blustering sails and cool winds, and he stands straight as the airship begins to descend. My eyes linger over the still-sleeping city. Crystal water flickers in the pale sunlight around the castle, and I can faintly make out a boat near the gate. And on the outskirts, lush grass waves in the breeze, rippling like ocean water in the sea breeze. Wood scrapes field and the airship lurches as it halts. I turn to Zidane, eyes vibrant with the morning sun, and he beams.

"Good luck, Fratley," he smiles. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Likewise," I reply, and his features twist, puzzled. "It was, indeed, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Fingers dive into my pocket, and I feel for the winnings. Coins glisten in the rose sunlight, and he startles at the gesture. "For your troubles," I say, pushing it towards him. The blond studies me, uncertain and hesitant.

"No, I…I can't –"

"The reward means nothing," I reply. "It was a test for my skill. The prize…was not my goal."

"Yeah but…you earned it," he says, pushing my hand away. "I'd've been in deep shit if you hadn't taken that Ironite out." I place the Gil in his hand, and close his fingers over it.

"And yet it is I that owes you," I reply quietly. I turn, and disembark. He watches me silently; I can feel glossy sapphires gazing across the field long after the youth is out of site. And it was truth; he had taught me something I would not have learned on my own: when to accept defeat. True, I still wished to hone my skills, defeat the acclaimed General Beatrix. And yet…even still, my heart longs for home. For her face and voice – radiant emeralds that shimmer even beneath the rainclouds of Burmecia.

No matter the outcome, I will return home once the challenge was complete. Loneliness is not a favorable companion.

*~*~*0*~*~*

The city is now in full swing, excitement buzzing at the arrival of the Lindblum Theatre Ship. Nobles have begun to arrive, parading themselves through the city like royalty as they make their way to the harbor. Alexandrian Soldiers guard the borders, escorting the nobles to the ornate rowboat that leads to Alexandria castle. I approach the dock, crowded as a group of arrogant nobles await the next boat over. One scoffs at me, my rugged armor not presentable in the presence of stuffed-shirt peacocks. I ignore him, instead approaching the Alexandrian Soldier at the head of the group. She eyes me suspiciously as I approach, and steps away from the nobles.

"Excuse me, do you have a ticket?" she asks rudely, swiping dark bangs from her face. Quietly, I shake my head. "This bay is strictly reserved for the Nobles of Treno and ticket holders for the performance by Tantalus."

"My apologies," I reply. "It has been a while since I last visited Alexandria. I seek an audience with the acclaimed General Beatrix of Alexandria." She raises an eyebrow, sneaking a glance to the guard nearest her.

"With what business?" she asks.

"Would the General have an audience with me?" I ask again. "The regards are private matters. I am an old friend of General Beatrix – Sir Fratley of Burmecia." The soldier swaps glances with the blond again, and the soldier shrugs in response. I follow their gaze, eyes switching between them. Finally, the brunette turns and signals a knight down from the walkway.

"Haagan," she calls. The knight approaches, saluting her as he stands ready. I recognize him as one of the Knights of Pluto, lead by the Captain I spoke to many moons ago. "Accompany this verm – er…Burmeican to the castle."

"Yes, m'am," he replies affirmative. A small tone of reluctance is laced with the response, and I am uncertain if it is due to the order or for having to take them. Eyes linger curiously – hesitantly – as the female soldier turns back to me, and behind me a murmur arises among the nobles.

"You have my thanks," I say, eyes still considering the youthful knight.

"Make no mistake, Burmecian," she retorts. "I make no promises. I highly doubt the General has time to make an audience with a sort like you. However, the call is not mine to make." I study her for a moment, eyes gazing down her nose as she looks at me with disgust. I nod silently, following the knight as he leads me down to a small rowboat to the side of the dock. He climbs in, and I follow suit, allowing him to silently row to the marble dock of the palace.

"Wait here," the knight says as I step onto the dock. Hastily, he crosses the path, stopping by a knight posted by the gate. He whispers, hisses barely audible over the shifting bay waters. The other knight nods, and dark eyes meet mine briefly. The knight called Haagan walks passed him, into the depths of the castle. Rather than approaching the second guard, I sit cross-legged on the cool sidewalk near a patch of clover. My eyes study it distantly as I await his return.

Alexandria seems different…unsettling.

Time passes slowly, a cackling group of nobles gossip as they pass and the knight watches them silently as they proceed through the entryway. I close my eyes, heavy with my travels, and for a moment I consider abandoning my wait. A sudden sound stirs me, metal clattering against metal and scraping stone as the knight approaches me. I stand, taller than he, and he hesitates.

"I-I'm sorry, sir, but…the General says that she cannot see you," he reports. "She sends her regards, but said that she had other matters to attend to and had no time for old reminiscences." The knight salutes me, and I bow my head with acknowledgement. He gestures and I hesitate, but follow him to the gently rocking rowboat. My eyes sink, watching the gentle ripples as the paddle breaks the surface and water swirls around the intrusion. Slow and steady, another gentle stroke. The evening sun burns across the water, and I watch the reflection of the castle. It wavers gently, swaying side to side in reflective bay. Orange light gleams across marble, and the sight is nearly breath-taking – almost appearing as though the walls are ablaze.

Eyes fixate. Near the airship dock, silver catches the sunset, flickering across the surface as it moves. I watch it, the form blurred against the reflective surface. My eyes glance up to the knight; he appears to not notice the disturbance. Silently, I allow my eyes to flutter back to the firelit castle, darting to the airship hold. Silver locks catch the wind, and I manage a glimpse of paled skin as the large draconic figure slips inside the castle.

A dragon? I have seen many – and bested many in my time…and yet…this one is different. I've never seen one with such a striking appearance – and a rider at that. My eyes linger on the airship dock, hoping to catch a last moment of the beast – or its Master – before fleeting back to the reflective bay waters.

The boat slows as we reach the other side, and we bank near the bay. Hesitantly, I stand and step onto the concrete dock. Eyes flit back to the castle, crystal gleaming brilliantly red with the warm sunset, and faintly I can see the Twin Moons peering up over its spires.

"I told you she wouldn't have time for the likes of you, Burmecian," the soldier taunts from behind me. My gaze meets hers, smug with satisfaction. "Perhaps it's time for you to scurry on home." I don't answer, the provocative statement falling against deaf ears as my eyes draw back up to the airship dock.


End file.
